Hello Love
by amerta rosella
Summary: "Oh ya? Kau mau bilang kalau aku tidak muda lagi, dan gemuk? Begitu kan?" Dia kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon itu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Katsuki./ kumpulan drabble. AU [katsuki/ochako]


**Boku no Hero Academia milik Horikoshi Kouhei.**

 **Note** : ini AU, dan OOC banget, serius. saya gak tanggung ya kalo kalian protes. Jadi ini semacam kumpulan drabble yang saling berhubungan ya. Saya nulis ini ketika saya lagi dalam perjalanan bareng mas grab ke koarmabar. Jakarta dan kemacetannya, saya bete, trus masnya juga pendiem saya kan malu ngajak ngobrol duluan. OK, happy reading!

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya dengan gusar. Sudah pukul delapan malam, dan kekasihnya itu belum datang juga. Ini sudah lewat satu jam dari perjanjian awal mereka. Harusnya dia tidak perlu mengiyakan ajakan Ochako untuk _dinner_ romantis di sebuah restoran jika tahu bakal begini jadinya. Katsuki melihat tanpa selera pada dua piring spaghetti dan sebotol sampanye di atas meja yang disajikan pelayan sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Dia ingat Ochako bilang di sambungan telepon tadi, _"Sebaiknya kau pesan makanan dulu, ya? Aku akan sampai dalam lima belas menit. Jangan marah."_

Katsuki mengembuskan napas, lima belas menit apanya? Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari empat puluh menit sejak panggilan telepon itu. Katsuki menggeram kesal, dia mengambil ponselnya lagi, akan mengirim pesan singkat pada Ochako kalau makan malam ini batal. Tetapi kemudian gerakannya terhenti karena dia melihat Ochako sedang berjalan terburu-buru menghampirinya.

"Maaf, Katsuki. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu," Ochako tersenyum lebar, tahu bahwa Katsuki memandangnya tajam. Dia menarik kursi di depan Katsuki dan langsung duduk manis di sana.

Katsuki mendengus, "Ya, kau tidak bermaksud begitu, Sayang." suaranya terdengar bergetar oleh emosi. "Jadi bisa beritahu aku alasan yang masuk akal kenapa kau terlambat satu jam, Sayang?"

Ochako meringis, "Karena ini perayaan satu tahun hubungan kita, aku ingin penampilanku sempurna. Aku sibuk memilih gaun apa yang akan kupakai. Aku ingin menyuruhmu menjemputku karena aku tidak bisa menentukan pilihan, tapi saat itu aku sadar kalau aku yang memintamu untuk bertemu di restoran, jadi ya, apa kau suka penampilanku malam ini?"

Dia melihat kedua mata Katsuki menyipit, seakan berusaha menilai penampilan Ochako malam ini. Ya, dia memang agak keterlaluan karena terlambat selama satu jam demi totalitas penampilan, tetapi Katsuki pasti suka kan?

"Aku suka sekali," desis Katsuki, "Saking sukanya sampai ingin melepasnya."

* * *

Ochako mengerang di kegelapan kamarnya. Dia baru bisa tidur pukul dua dini hari dan kesal karena ponselnya terus berbunyi sejak tadi. Ini hari minggu, dan menerima panggilan telepon pada pagi hari di hari libur adalah hal pertama yang tidak dia inginkan. Akhirnya, dia menyerah dan berusaha meraih ponselnya. Siapa pun penelpon itu, rupanya dia cukup keras kepala padahal Ochako sudah mengabaikannya beberapa kali.

Matanya melebar mendapati nama Katsuki di layar ponsel, "Sayang? Kurasa kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka di telpon pagi-pagi begini." katanya, dengan mata yang terpejam lagi.

"Berapa umurmu, Ochako?"

"Ugh, dua puluh lima tahun ini. Kenapa?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

Katsuki, yang sepertinya sedang tidak berada di rumahnya karena terdengar suara berisik, mendengus, "Bagaimana kalau kita ng-gym bersama? Kau dua puluh lima, dan kau harus mulai hidup sehat, Sayang."

Ochako merengut, entah kenapa ucapan Katsuki terdengar menyebalkan di telinganya. "Oh ya? Kau mau bilang kalau aku tidak muda lagi, dan gemuk? Begitu kan?"

Dia kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon itu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Katsuki.

* * *

Mereka berjalan bersama di lobi kantor Domei yang sibuk di pagi hari. Ochako, dengan jurnal di tangan kanan, merasa tidak bersemangat dan cemas untuk sesi interview hari ini. Katsuki memasukan satu tangannya di kantong celana, sementara satunya lagi memegang segelas kopi Starbucks yang baru diminum sedikit.

"Kau ada masalah?" dia bertanya, melirik Ochako dengan ekor matanya.

"Tidak, mungkin aku hanya sedikit gugup. Ketua masih cuti, dan tim kami harus memulai duluan untuk edisi bulan Juli. Entah mengapa tema yang dipilih membuatku tidak bersemangat. Penurunan Menteri Keuangan, terdengar suram, bukan?"

Katsuki mengernyit, "Lalu, kau mau berita yang seperti apa?"

"Mmm, yang lebih optimis, mungkin?"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh sebuah berita untuk mendongkrak rasa optimis seseorang, Ochako?" Katsuki tersenyum mengejek, dan itu malah memperburuk suasana hatinya.

Dia merengut, tidak membalas ucapan Katsuki, yang meski terdengar menyebalkan, namun selalu rasional.

* * *

"Ochako?"

"Hmm?"

"Ada apa dengan ponselmu, eh?"

Ochako mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya, melihat pada Katsuki yang sedang menempatkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di atas pahanya sebagai pengganti bantal.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya, tidak mengerti. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya lagi ketika mendapatkan satu pesan masuk. Sambil menyenderkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di sofa apartemen Katsuki, Ochako kembali sibuk membalas pesan singkat itu.

"Kuperhatikan kau sibuk sekali dengan benda itu. Kau sedang apa sih?"

Ochako mengernyit, "Kukira satu-satunya yang kau perhatikan sejak tadi hanya klub Liverpool-mu itu, Katsuki." dia melirik pada layar televisi yang masih menyiarkan siaran langsung pertandingan Liga Inggris.

"Ya, itu memang benar. Tapi suaramu yang mengetik pesan itu agak mengganggu, Sayang. Siapa dia?" Katsuki menatapnya tajam, suatu bentuk intimindasi yang sangat mahir dilakukan olehnya.

"Hanya pesan dari Izuku, Sayang." balas Ochako santai.

Katsuki mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dia menatap Ochako dengan ekspresi merengut. "Sejak kapan kau berhubungan lagi dengan mantanmu itu?"

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di lobi gedung Kementrian. Dia meminta nomorku, aku memberikannya, ya kurang lebih begitu. Kami bertukar kabar, itu saja."

Sepanjang sore itu, mereka berdebat. Keduanya akur kembali saat Ochako akhirnya menyerah dengan menghapus nomor Izuku di ponselnya.

* * *

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan _high_ _heels_ hitam ini, Katsuki? Apa cocok dengan rok spanku?" Ochako menatap sepatu dengan hak setinggi lima belas senti yang baru dibelinya di _midnight_ _sale_ kemarin sehabis kerja lembur di pusat perbelanjaan di dekat kantornya.

"Kau bertanya padaku untuk meminta masukan?" Katsuki, yang hari ini mengambil jatah cuti dan menjemput Ochako di rumahnya untuk mengantar kekasihnya itu karena mobil Ochako masih berada di bengkel, menatap Ochako dengan tatapan sinis.

"Tentu, kenapa kau sinis begitu sih?"

"Karena kau tidak butuh masukanku soal itu, Ochako."

"Kenapa?"

Katsuki menghela napas kasar, menatap Ochako tajam. "Kau bertanya apa gaun hitammu cocok dengan gelang perakmu. Kau bertanya kalung model apa yang cocok dengan _sundress_ -mu. Kau bertanya apa warna merah cocok dengan warna kulitmu. Kau selalu bertanya bukan untuk mendapat masukan, Ochako. Kau bertanya untuk mengetahui apa aku pengagummu yang memperhatikanmu, Sayang."

Ochako terpana mendengar penjelasan Katsuki. Dia berkedip, dan meringis saat bertanya, "Apa aku begitu?"

Katsuki tidak menjawab dan menarik tangan Ochako untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

* * *

"Kenapa tidak tinggal di apartemenku saja setelah menikah nanti?"

Katsuki bertanya heran, melihat pada brosur perumahan yang diberikan Ochako padanya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin punya sebuah rumah minimalis, dengan halaman depan yang tidak begitu luas tapi bisa dibuat tempat meletakan beberapa pot berisi tanaman hias. Dan juga halaman belakang, yang tidak perlu luas, asal pas untuk piknik di akhir pekan, buat menjemur juga sih. Kita mungkin bisa pesta barbekyu! Kau dengar aku tidak sih, Katsuki?"

"Hmmm." Katsuki sedang berpikir keras mengenai keinginan Ochako yang satu itu.

* * *

Pertemuan pertama itu terjadi di sebuah pesta lajang teman dekat Ochako di sebuah klub malam. Ochako yang mulai mabuk setelah menegak beberapa gelas sampanye, merasa perlu ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya dengan air keran. Karena dia harus menyentir mobilnya dengan selamat sampai ke rumahnya, dia tidak boleh minum lagi atau dia akan berakhir mengenaskan di kantor polisi seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu karena berkendara ugal-ugalan.

"Ugh," Ochako meringis, seseorang yang postur tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya menabrak bahunya dengan kasar.

"Menyingkir, jalang."

Dia melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan kasar dari seorang pria yang menabraknya itu. Ochako mendongak, menatapnya tajam dengan wajah yang bersemu merah karena marah. Tidak pernah ada yang berkata sekasar itu padanya, dan jelas, Ochako tidak terima hal itu.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Pria itu, dengan sepasang mata merah yang menatapnya tajam, mengulangi perkataannya lagi. "Kubilang, enyah kau. jalang." suaranya bergetar.

"Ralat perkataanmu itu, dasar sinting!" Ochako menarik kerah kemeja Katsuki, tanpa keraguan atau rasa takut dalam tatapan matanya yang tajam. Dia setengah mabuk dan marah, dan dia punya keberanian untuk melakukan hal itu sekarang.

"Siapa yang kau bilang sinting hah?"

"Kau! Brengsek, sinting! Seenaknya panggil aku jalang! Kau mau kuhajar hah?"

Katsuki menggeram marah, memegang tangan Ochako untuk melepaskan cengkraman wanita itu dari kerah kemejanya. Dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam perdebatan dengan wanita sinting ini, kepalanya sakit, hatinya sakit, dan dia ingin cepat sampai ke apartemennya. "Kau bilang apa? Memangnya kau bisa apa?!"

Ochako menarik kerah itu dan memaksa Katsuki mendekat padanya. Pria itu melebarkan matanya ketika wanita asing berambut cokelat pendek itu, dengan wajah yang merona merah, menariknya untuk mencium bibirnya.

"Jadi, Ochako, ibu tanya sekali lagi. Kalian pertama kali bertemu dimana? Dan kenapa kau baru mengenalkannya sekarang pada kami? Saat kalian bilang kalau kalian akan segera menikah?"

Ochako mengerjapkan matanya, tersadar dari kilas balik akibat pertanyaan dari ibunya itu. Dia menatap ibunya sekilas, kemudian beralih pada Katsuki yang ternyata sedang melirik ke arahnya juga. Ochako mengedipkan satu matanya pada Katsuki, sebagai pertanda bahwa dia minta bantuan agar Katsuki memiliki penjelasan yang lebih bisa diterima. Tidak mungkin kan Ochako bercerita pada orang tuanya kalau dia bertemu dengan Katsuki di sebuah klub, dan degan bar-barnya dia mencium pria itu di tempat umum?

Katsuki berdeham, mengangkat bahu. Sepertinya dia tidak bersedia memberikan bantuan apa pun pada Ochako.

 **fin.**

* * *

 **Note tambahan:** hallo salam kenal. yuks ramaikan pair kacchako ini, siapa yg setuju kalo mereka manis? :))))


End file.
